Through The Turmoil
by Genevieve
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHANGING APPERANCE. ~Yaoi~ Yakari, Tayako, Jyoushiro, Kensuke and Cody / Human-Wormmon... Cody and Wormmon try to tell each other that they love each other but they're too shy so they go and ask some advice to their friends, problem is that thei


Hello everybody! This is the sequel of '[Changing Appearance'][1]. For those who haven't read it, here is a brief resumé of it.

The 02 kids (Davis, Yolei, Kari, T.K and Cody) go to the digi-world to destroy another control spire, but the Emperor (Ken) is waiting for them with a plan. The plan fails because of Wormmon.

Once Ken returned to his domain, he beat poor Wormmon till he fell unconscious. When morning comes, Ken kicks Wormmon to wake him up and is about to give him a second beating because Wormmon didn't make his breakfast, but Ken gets an idea. And his idea is to turn Wormmon into a human.

After Wormmon is transformed, he goes to prepare Ken's breakfast, but instead, he completely screws-up, making Ken really, (REALLY) mad, who then kicks him out and disowns Wormmon.

Meanwhile, the 02 kids plus Tai (I have no idea I put Tai in the fic ... just -wanted to ...) go back to the digi-world with a plan to defeat Ken. Once there, everybody ignores Cody (Well they actually don't listen to him) so he gets really mad and runs off.

After a while, Cody finds a Human-Wormmon unconscious, (Of course he doesn't know it's Wormmon) so he wonders who he is. Wormmon wakes up at tell Cody his tale and brings out a lot of sympathy. Soon the others find them, and Cody (After a whole 'I'm sorry Cody' moment) explains what happens to Wormmon, but the others don't really trust the digi-boy.

Anyways, their plan was ruined and they return to the real world. Cody offers Wormmon to stay at his place, and then there is a cute little Cody/Wormmon moment...

The next day, all the 02 kids plus Wormmon go to defeat Ken, but when they get there, Ken is prepared and a big fight happens.

After Ken whips Cody, Wormmon tackles Ken, and learns that his digivice was in control of him. So, Wormmon breaks the digivice.

At the end, Wormmon wakes up in the real world, and Ken says he's sorry and all is forgiven. Ken says his parents will adopt Wormmon.

And that's about it, now Wormmon has to go to a boring place called school. . .

Notes: This fic is about 5-6 years after 'Changing Appearance'. And if you read it, then you know it doesn't really follow the series. It's what I think you call AU (Alternate Universe). Also, there are a lot of plot holes if you want my opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Some other people do, and I do this for my own amusement, and for others. Because trust me, if I did own it, there would be more bathtub scenes (Like the one with Davis and Chibimon. *Note* I said Chibimon, not Demi-veemon. Why? Well I think it's obvious.)

Warning!: This fic contains YAOI! That means two boys that like each other. If you don't like it, go read another fic. But for those who don't mind it, enjoy!

Well, that's all I have to say. On with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know Cody you didn't have to walk me home..." A light green haired boy said to his friend who had insisted to do so.

"I know Wormmon, ... I just wanted to..." The other boy, known as Cody answered. He glanced at Wormmon, and smiled and blushed.

"What? " Wormmon asked.

"Nothing..... Just thinking how cute you are." Cody stated making his 'friend' at his side blush too. Ahh, young love... So what if it was between two boys? It was still love. Why should something that feels so good be bad? Besides they didn't have any trouble getting accepted by their friends, because they weren't the first. Oh no, Koushiro Izumi or Izzy, by is friends, and Jyou Kido, Joe for short, were an item and there seemed to be others that had similar feelings to them.

"...Cody..."

"What? You are."

"Thanks..." They continued to walk in silence till they reached that huge apartment block that Wormmon lived in, with Ken and his parent's who had adopted him after a lie Ken told them. All had returned to normal after the Emperor was defeated and the return of Ken Ichijouji. Now Wormmon was Wormmon Ichijouji and he called Ken's mom Mama Amai, as that was her name, but he still called Ken's dad Mr.Ichijouji because he was a little scared of the imposing man, even if he was really nice. (A/N: The real reason is that I don't have a name for him...)

"Looks like we're here..." Cody stated.

"Guess we are..." Both were pretty uncomfortable because, even if they had been dating for a while now, they each wanted to say to the other that they loved them, but both were waiting for the other one to say it. It wasn't because they were afraid of rejection, it was just that they were both very shy.

"Wormmon..."Cody turned to his boyfriend. "I-- I--" Wormmon waited for him to say what he thought he would say with impatience. "I really should go, I don't want to make my mom worry." He blurted out.

"Oh, sure..." Deception could be heard in his voice. "See you at school tomorrow then." Cody nodded and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"See you." Cody left him standing in front of the apartment. The clear blue eyed boy let out a big sigh. "I wish I could tell him... The words just get stuck I guess... Why is it so easy when its on T.V?"

"Problems? " Wormmon turned around to see Ken holding a soccer ball under his arm.

"Euh, hi Ken."

"So are you going to answer me? You do know you're a really bad liar, and if you tried I would know, so you better just tell me the truth." His once master said.

_'Ken knows me so well, I can't hide anything... Besides I think that he could give me advice, I mean he--'_ Wormmon's train of thought was cut off.

"So are you going to answer? " Ken asked impatiently.

"Sorry." Wormmon took a deep breath. " Well you know that me and Cody are together.." His older friend nodded. "... well I have feelings for him, big ones. I'm in love, but I can't manage to tell him that..."

"Ahh l'amour." Ken said borrowing that phrase from the French.

"Ken, do you think you could help me? " He asked.

His friend frowned "I don't know... Love isn't really my thing." The genius said. This was a problem he couldn't solve.

"Oh... But could you tell me how you told Davis? That --" He was cut of by his older friend.

"WHAT?!" Ken yelped.

"Could you tell me how you told Davis."

"Wha... Where did you get the idea that me and Davis were together?!"

"Well, you guys are always together, you share the same interests... I bet you just came back from soccer practice with him." Ken's eyes were wide open at what Wormmon said. "and I don't know, I always thought you were together. The others say so too. "

"What? We're friends. Nothing more, You've totally got the wrong idea." Said the perplexed blue haired boy.

"Oh, I guess you're right if you say so, but I find it hard to believe that I misunderstood a whole conversation, plus that fact that Davis did mention that you were awfully attractive and that it was too bad that you didn't show much affection..." Wormmon shrugged.

"Huh? What? I..." Ken was totally confused. Sure, he and Davis spent a lot of time together, sure they were close, but to say they were couple? That was weird in Ken's opinion. But why would Wormmon say so? He said that the others said so too, and that Davis himself said something like that. What if Davis, and all the others thought they were an item, and that Ken was the only one who didn't think so. What if all the soccer games, going to the movies and the other activities that had done together Davis considered as dates? Ken had to find out the truth! He had to find out if he actually had a boyfriend or if he only had a really close friend. "We are friends. Aren't we? Yes we are.. We are not a couple, aren't we? Or are we?" He was really confused.

"Euh, Ken? " Wormmon asked, but Ken ignored him and went inside the apartment totally messed up. Poor thing, he didn't know that he had a boyfriend, or does he?...

"Great...." Wormmon muttered. "I just broke Ken..."

* * * *

Meanwhile, with Cody...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! " Cody muttered under his breath. "I should leave! So stupid! Me baka, iYo soy stupido! Je suis tellement stupide! Anyway I say it, it's still the same." He continued his fast pace on his way home, he didn't even notice that he was walking straight towards a lamppost....

*Bang*

"Stupid lamppost." He rubbed his head. "Ow..."

"Hey Cody, you Ok? "

"You hit yourself pretty hard, I hope it doesn't leave a mark." Cody blinked and tried to make out who they were.

"Cody? " He lifted his eyes and saw some red and blue blobs. He shook his head to clear the image up, and recognised them as Izzy and Joe.

"Hi, Izzy, hi Joe." He said to his mentors.

"You were really out of it...." Izzy told him in a genuine concern.

"Yeah, and you walked into the post just like... me." Joe joked.

"Eurh... thanks...I guess." Cody got up from the ground, helped by the two friends.

"It wasn't a compliment..." The glasses wearing teen said.

"Oh..."

"Say, Cody what were you thinking about anyway? You don't normally walk into lamp posts unless you're not thinking" Izzy asked. The youngest of them all sighed. Could he tell them? Maybe, just maybe they could help him...

"I was thinking of Wormmon..." The elders exchanged glances and smiled at each other. "I was wondering how I could tell him how much I love him." The elders exchange worried glances.

"Oh... Sorry Cody we can't really help you in that area..." Izzy started. Cody gave him a confused look, I mean they have been dating for more then 6 years now, you'd think they would have told each other...

"We've been dating for a while now, but.... we never went all the way..." Joe finished. Cody eyes were now the sizes of coconuts.

"It's just that--" They started to say in chorus.

"Please, don't say anything. I REALLY don't want to know. " His older friends looked at him "I wasn't talking about sex, I was talking about the emotive expression, to tell him! Geez you two. If I needed info on THAT, I would never come to you two." He said. (A/N: *Laughs*)

"Thanks...." They both said, again in chorus with their pride insulted. Okay, so they wasn't the most emotional people in the world, and it took a lot of time before they finally got together, and they probably couldn't have done that without the help with their friends. (A/N: I'll probably write a fic about that.) But still, did that mean they had a right to be laughed at? Izzy and Joe looked at each other, asking those questions with their eyes, seeing if the other one could answer, but saw nothing. They both brought their gazes to the brown haired one in front of them, trying (badly) to hide some chuckles.

"Anyways," Cody managed to say containing his laughter. What he said was just soo mean.... "I think I'll go home now..." He quickly hurried away, hiding his embarrassment at having insulted his friends. After Cody left, Izzy looked up at Joe, and cocked one eye brow.

".... Hey Joe..." He thought a bit for what to say, almost biting the inside of his mouth. "......... What do you think of taking our relationship to the next level." Joe's eyes became as huge as they could get.

'He can't be serious, can he?' (A/N: No lemon, just some comment about it.... Don't be mad at me now...)

* * * *

Meanwhile, with Wormmon....

"Now what can I do? " Wormmon said out loud. "Ken is totally flipped out with the thing about Davis... who should I go to for help..." He started to walk away from the apartment building to try to clear his mind. "Who can help me...Who can help me..." As he continued walking, he heard an electric guitar playing. Without thinking he headed towards it. He arrived in front of a little place where bands often played.

"Why is that music so familiar? " He asked himself.

"Because its Matt's band." A female voice said behind him. He turned around to be face to face with a warm smile that Kari always gave her friends. "Hi Wormmon. What are you doing here? Don't you live in the opposite direction? "

'Hey, maybe Kari could help me!' He thought happily. '_She is always there to give me good advice, like when I was in fourth grade, and that Mrs.Mercier was going to make me shave my hair because it was green. Mrs.Mercier said it was only dyed that way to make a statement and disrupt the class when in fact it's my natural hair colour. Kari came to my rescue by using her blackmail photographs of Mrs.Mercier smoking in class. With that she could have had Mrs.Mercier fired for good, but she used those photos on my (and my hairs) behalf._ (A/N: Why do I always end up putting something about Mrs. Mercier in my fic?)

"Yooohooo? Wormmon are you going to answer me? " She waved her hand in front of the boy currently zoned out.

He shook his head. "Sorry.... I'm actually here because I was thinking..."

"About what? "

"About how I could tell Cody" He blushed a bit " I love him." Kari gave him a big smile and shook her head softly.

"Wormmon, Wormmon, Wormmon. Telling that you love him should come naturally. It shouldn't be forced."

"I know... It's just that I choke. I get blocked. I don't know why..." Kari looked thoughtful a bit.

"I know, we will go a see Matt after he's done. He had a hard time expressing what he felt for me before. Maybe he could help you. " Ah yes... Kari and Matt got together. Kari had always hold a little crush on him, so when she was a bit older, she ask him out on a date. Matt didn't want to go at first, you know with Tai being her sister. He didn't want to be beat up, but like Kari did with Mrs.Mercier, she took compromising photos of the young signer and blackmailed him into a date. Turns out they had a very lovely time, and the crush turn into love, as Matt slowly fell for her.

"Hey, Kari, could you tell me again how he told you. I really like that story." He asked in a childish manner.

"Sure. Well as you know, Matt isn't the one to express himself to much. Well that his when he don't sings. So if he express himself well when he sings, why not tell me by song, right? So he composed a song just for me, he wrote the music, he practise, he work very hard, but he manage. And in that song, he told me. He declared to a lot of person too. You were there as well as all the other. He called everybody he knew just to show how much he did love me..." She stare dreamily into space.

"Hey Kari?" Wormmon asked. "How did that song actually go? "

"Oh," She came back. "It was soft but at the same time hard. Calm, but up beat at the same time... It's hard to describe, but I have the lyrics with me." She opened a small purse that she had on, and took a folder piece of paper. She slowly opened. "Matt gave me the lyrics to me, I kept them with me. Here, look" She showed him the song to Wormmon.

_At first I was very surprised of what you asked me,_

_I knew you for a long time now._

_And yet you insisted._

_How could I have not said yes, by the way you were pleading me_

_I agreed._

_I don't regret it._

_'Cuz you know what?_

_I have something to say to you_

_Something I'm sure you've dying to hear._

_I'm sure that there are a lot of people who want to hear it too._

_But my dear,_

_This is only for your ears._

_'Cuz you know why?_

_'Cuz you're the one_

_My dear, I have something to tell you._

_Something you've been longing to hear._

_Yes dear,_

_I don't have to say it,_

_because I'm sure you know it_

_But..._

_I love you..._

After Wormmon finished reading the song he handed the piece of paper back to Kari.

"It's really beautiful, Kari. You're really lucky someone did that for you..."

"Yeah, I am, aren't I? " She shook her head. "Anyways, I think Matt is finished, lets go see him." (A/N: Say, what did you think of Matt's song? I made it up.... Wonder if it's good...)

* * * *

Meanwhile with Cody...

"Ok, Cody, you are really mean to have said that to Joe and Izzy." Cody said out loud to himself as he walked towards his apartment. "Hope they aren't mad at me..." He walked fast looking at the ground. "Really, really mean... Plus, I still don't know what to do about Worm--"

"WATCH OUT!!"

Cody lift his head just in time to see a basketball coming to him at full speed. The ball connected with his head, and he fell to the ground.

* * * *

Meanwhile with Wormmon....

"Hey Matt! " Kari called from the end of a hallway in the back stage. But Matt didn't hear her. He continued talking to somebody. "Humm, he can't have heard me. Let's go over to him, 'kay Wormmon." The digi-boy nodded. They advanced towards the blond singer, and as they got closer, they heard the discussion with a black suited man.

"So Mister Ishida. You only have to sign here, and that's all." The man said, showing him where to put his signature on a pile of papers. Kari approached and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"What's that? " She asked.

"It's a contract." Matt said to her as he finished signing. "Hi Sweety. Didn't see you at the concert." He bent down to give her a small kiss, but she blocked it with her hand.

"What contract? "

"Oh, it's for me and the group to go on a tour. We're going to be famous! " He said happily, but his girlfriend on the other hand, wasn't.

"What do you mean on a tour? You can't leave."

"But Kari..."

"No buts! "

"I already signed it"

"Well you'll have to cancel it! "

"I can't, it's a contract. Besides, I want to go."

"Look Matt...You are not going on tour. I'm forbidding you!" Kari announced.

"You can't forbid me." Matt stated. Kari returned a comment to that as Matt replied. Things were getting pretty heated...

Wormmon watched the bickering couple, and slowly turned away.

'_I don't think they'll be able to help me at the moment' _He sighed. '_May as well go home.... Mama Amai must be worried... Besides, I wonder what Ken is doing.'_

* * * *

Meanwhile with Cody...

"Hey I think he's coming back." A voice said. Cody opened his eyes. What happened?... How long was he out?... And who was the one talking?

"Hey Cody you okay?" Cody blinked a few times, and he discerned something with huge eyes looking at him.

"AHHH! " He yelped.

"Cody? It's me Yolei..." Cody blinked again 'Yolei?' "Hey, T.K, do you think that the basketball hit him that hard? " Cody looked to who she was talking to, and it was in fact T.K.

"Maybe... He was out for a few minutes." He bent down in front of the confused boy. "How many fingers to you see? " He asked showing 3.

"3" He said. "Sorry Yolei if I screamed, it's just that your glasses seemed like huge eyes." He said.

"Oh..."

"Told you, you should get contact lenses." T.K joked.

"Shut up, you! " She turned to Cody. "So are you okay? "

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. She helped him to get to his feet.

"Sorry 'bout the ball... It bounced from the hoop when me and T.K were playing one on one." She explained.

"It's okay. Besides, I'm as much to blame for it. I wasn't looking where I was going...."

"We've noticed." The lavender haired girl and hat wearing boy said at the same time.

"Oh..."

"So what were you thinking about? " T.K asked.

'I can say it to them. If anyone knows how to express themselves it's them.' Ah, again love is there... Yes, T.K and Yolei, together... Who would have thought...The reason why is still a mystery, but it happened.

"I was thinking how I could tell Wormmon I love him..."

"Awww... Thats so sweet. Cody is in love..." Yolei said as he shot a glare at her, which only made her giggle.

"I know, why don't you do it like I did." T.K said.

"How did you do it? "

"Well I invited her to a very nice restaurant. Got a cool tux and all, ordered the finest things." He started remembering how it was. Cody looked at him carefully as he described the things. Yolei was in dream land thinking of the past. Then he continued with his tale. "And then after the supper I said 'Mimi, I love y--"

"MIMI?!" His girlfriend exclaimed snapping back to the present and glaring at him. No, he didn't just say Mimi, did he? The name of her best friend.

"Mimi? No, no... I mean Yolei, yeah Yolei" He stammered. "Yolei right ... hehe." Yolei shot daggers at him with her eyes, then she approached him dangerously close and slapped him across the face. The poor boy didn't stand a chance to dodge it and got it full force, and fell down.

"Now I understand why you are going out with me! It's because I'm a lot like Mimi and you can't have her! " She screamed.

"That's not entirely true ..."

"Not ENTIRELY TRUE !?" Yolei questioned. "That means that there is a big part of it that is true?" TK sweated. Yolei was scary when she was like that. Mimi wasn't like that... Plus the fact that Yolei's glasses made her eyes twice as big, which means twice as scary. Cody backed away from her, even though her fury was not aimed at him. The purple haired girl bent down and glared some more, I tell ya, she had mastered that ability...

TK moved backwards on his hands and feet. Finally Yolei gave up terrifying her boyfriend, growled and turned away to the apartment. The boy on the ground sighed in relief as he saw his girlfriend walk away and dusted himself off. Cody looked at him.

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"While she's that pissed? Sorry but I like being alive and not bruised."

"So you are just going to let her walk away like that?"

"Yeah." TK replied. Cody blinked in surprise. Wasn't the holder of hope being a bit insensitive? "Besides, once she's cooled down, I can approach her again, we can make up and things will be back to normal. We haven't had a good fight in a long time. No fights, not healthy. Keeps the fire alive!" TK smiled as Cody frowned. Okay... So if that's why their relationship works why butt in? "So you want me to finish what I was going to say before volcano Yolei erupted?"

Cody left his mouth hanging. Did he just called Yolei a volcano? Did he really need the help of somebody that had as many problems with his own relationship as himself? Cody thought...

"Sure, why not."

"Well I brought Yolei to that expensive restaurant I told you, you know, 'The Concorde', the spinning restaurant. Girls crack for that!" TK said assuring "Cody that was the way to go." Cody stared at him wondering how long it would take him to realise that he wasn't with a girl. TK looked at Cody who was looking at him. Then the realisation hit. He brought his hand to his forehead. "How could I forget? You're dating a guy! Oh well. It might work, who knows?" The blond boy shrugged and picked up his basket ball. "I'm going to go eat. See ya later Cody. Hope I was of some help." He headed towards the apartment block waving his hand at his younger friend.

Cody let out a big sigh. That was just great... Having noting better to do, he did as his friend did and headed to the apartment block. He sure was hungry and his mom and grandpa must be a bit worried.

_'Great , I still don't know what to do about Wormmon... Humm... I wonder if TK's suggestion might work.._.' Cody thought.

* * * *

Meanwhile at Ken's and Wormmon's apartment....

The family was all gathered in the dining room, sharing one of Mrs.Ichijouji delicious meals. And like all the other suppers, Mr.Ichijouji started by asking Ken how his day was.

"So Ken, how was your day?" Ken didn't even take notice that his father had spoken to him, instead he kept playing with his food thinking about the things Wormmon had told him earlier. Those things still plagued him and he didn't know what to make of it.

_'What if Davis thinks we are a couple? But what if he doesn't think we are a couple and I start thinking we are, he'll freak out. But then if we are a couple and I didn't know about it would that mean I'm a bad boyfriend?'_ Ken thought. '_Wait boyfriend? Why did I think that? Maybe we are! But wait, don't boyfriends do romantic stuff? Davis doesn't. So that means we're not!'_ Ken figured it out, but the nagging voice in the back of his head brought out an interesting point, the thing Wormmon said about Davis mentioning that he was awfully attractive, and it was a shame he didn't show much affection...

Ken brought his head to his head and almost pulled out his silky blue hair while he screamed in angst. "SO WHAT IF SOME GUY FINDS ME ATTRACTIVE! THAT DOSEN'T MEAN I'M DATING HIM!" He brought his head back down and looked at the table with his hand still holding his hair and his elbows on the table. His face was hovering only a couple of inches over is food.

Ken's parents and Wormmon looked at him in shock. They watched him for a little while he let out some small whimpers about his situation. Then Mr. Ichijouji turned towards Wormmon and said:

"So Wormmon, how was your day?"

* * * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the park along with Izzy and Joe...

"So Izzy, you're actually serious about this?" Joe started. "You really want to go" He gulped "to the next level?" Izzy, who was sitting next to him on one of the many benches in the now empty park, because it was pretty dark, turned to him in an annoyed manner.

"For the last time yes!"

"Okay, just making sure... Its just it came so sudden and all... I.. I just don't know how to react to it..." Izzy sighed and muttered under his breath. "What did you say? Did you call me a wuss?"

_' Oh... I guess Joe has good hearing... Hehe.." _Izzy thought.

"I'll show you what a wuss I can be!" Joe exclaimed in an almost heroic voice. He grabbed Izzy's face and pressed his lips on them, and let his hand wander around... (A/N: ^_^ Loco, for your sake , I'm stopping it here...) (Loconik Digi: Amen.)

* * * *

Meanwhile in the concert hall with Matt and Kari...

"Kari, if you would just understand, this is very important!" Matt tried to explain as she let out a frustrated sigh. "This means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well, what if you go on tour, and... and something happens to you?" She countered.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." The girl thought for a while. She had to look at all the points he given her, like he could became famous, accomplishing his life-long dream. That he wouldn't have to worry about money problems, and having someone in showbiz could give her a boost in her photography.. The only thing she could say was that she was scared to lose him...

"Come on dear, nothing is going to happen to me while I'm gone." Matt reassured.

"How can I be sure?" She queried. The sandy-blond boy tried to find an answer to her. After a bit of thought he figured what would make her accept it.

"Why don't you come to 'The Concorde'? You know the spinning restaurant. I'm meeting my agent there and he could explain everything to you."

"Really?"

Matt nodded.

"Okay then." The young rock star smiled down to his girlfriend, and put his arm on her shoulders as they started to head towards the exit. "Say, since when do you have an agent?"

* * * *

Meanwhile in front of the Inoue apartment with TK...

The blond boy was at the door of his girlfriends apartment with a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he knocked on the door. It hardly took a second before the door opened to reveal the face of one of Yolei's sister.

"Euh... Hi Could I --"

"You're a bad boyfriend!" She accused, giving him a glare. Guess that's where Yolei got it from.

"Maybe, but I'm here to make it up." He held the flowers as if to show a peace offering for Yolei. She looked at it, then at TK who was making his best effort to make a sincere smile, even thought that he was pretty scared.

"I'll go get her..." She turned away in a huff closing the door after her. TK sighed in relief. Not a second later, the door opened again, and it wasn't Yolei as TK expected, but her brother. He gave him a small smile and made a timid wave, as the older boy glared down on him. TK was tall, but Yolei's brother was even taller...

"You made my sister cry." Ouuu... Never a good sign on your health when you make the brother of your girlfriend mad at you... "You are a bad boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know, your sister also said that... My mom too when I told her what happened." TK said.

"You know, I should probably beat you up..."

TK gulped. Really that's never a good sign when the brother of your girlfriend threatens you...Especially when he has one hand holding your collar and the other ready to punch you.

"Stop scaring my boyfriend!" Yolei said as she came up beside her brother, and gently pushed his hand down.

"You sure Yolei? You don't want me to break a bone or two?" Her brother suggested, releasing his grip on TK.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that I want my boyfriend in one piece." The lavender haired girl said rolling her eyes. Her brother sure was stupid.

"Ok then, if you say so..." He turned away from TK and entered the apartment, closing the door behind him and leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you want? Here to tell me more ways in which I'm similar to Mimi?" She charged him, giving him the same look her sister did when she opened the door.

"Euh...No..." He raised the flowers he brought with him. "I came here to ask you to come to 'The Concorde' with me tomorrow. "Her glare softened as she looked at the flowers and at TK. She was on the verge of crying.

"TK, that is so sweet!" She advanced to him and hugged the surprised boy. How does she does that? One minute she was ready to give you the death treatment by piercing your soul with her eyes, and the next second later, she was almost groping you. "Pick me up towards 7 o'clock." She said as she loosened her grip. She took the now tattered flowers in his hand, brought them to her nose, smelled them and entered inside the apartment giggling.

"Well, that's one thing" He turned away from to apartment just after he heard Yolei talking loudly to her mother on how they should go to the mall to buy her a new dress for the event. TK remembered that 'The Concorde' was a very, VERY fancy restaurant... That means very formal..."I should go see if my tux still fits me..." With that he headed towards his apartment.

* * * *

Meanwhile, inside the Hida apartment with Cody...

The Hida's were at the table, eating. Well one member was. Mrs.Hida. The eldest wasn't eating, because he was drinking his blasted prune juice, while the youngest of them was still wondering how to tell his heart's desire that he loved him. Life is complicated sometimes. Of course his actions didn't go unnoticed. Cody was never one to let a meal spoil itself.

"Cody dear, " His mom started. "is something wrong?"

"Huh? Euh..no...Well actually yes. You see, I want to tell Wormmon that I love him, but I choke each time." Cody explained. He looked at his family for answers. His mother thought about what he should do while his grandpa spoke.

"Well Cody, what you should do is to..." He leant forwards like if he was going to share a precious secret. "Take some prune juice! It gets everything going!" The old man took a good sip of if beverage all happily as the others looked at him. (A/N: Sorry, I had to make him say something like that. )

His daughter looked at him, and she shook her head. That was his answer to everything, wasn't it? She sighed and turned towards her son. "Cody, I don't have any advice to give to you. You'll say it when the time is right. Take it easy and it will come."

The boy thought about the words of his mother. It will come when it will come... But he wanted to it to come. He wanted to say it because he knew he loved him, but why couldn't it be said? Was there something blocking him, and if there were, what was it? It could be something little, but it was extremely frustrating, and since Cody is one to always think about those little things, he was confused. Maybe his love wasn't meant to be, and that's why he can't bring himself to say it....

"You know Cody, it took quite some time before your father told me he loved me." His mother mentioned. Talking about his father always made him listen. Even if he only knew his father for only a couple years of his life, he admired that man, may his soul rest in peace. "But it didn't matter. I knew that he loved me just as much as I loved him. You don't have to tell someone you love them when they know you do..." As Cody contemplated these words he nodded, she made some sense, but he wanted to say those 3 words to his love.

Mrs.Hida put her hand on her son shoulder and made him look into her eyes. "Now, you better finish your dinner before it gets cold." He nodded and started to eat his supper. Mrs.Hida took her plate to the sink and started to wash it.

"Hey Cody," His grandpa whispered to make sure his daughter didn't hear him. "your mother probably doesn't want me to say this because she believes what she says. I tell you, she reads too much romance novels... Anyways, maybe it's the place that didn't work when you tried to say it." Cody listened attentively. "Why don't you go a nice restaurant?"

Cody mused upon that. He was the second person to tell him he should go to a restaurant. Maybe that was the way to go... He nodded to his grandpa. When he was at the restaurant, he'd probably be so amazed by the scenery that his heart would speak for him and finally would tell his love what he felt. "Thanks grandpa."

"No problem young one. I'm glad I could help out. Now, you better go and call him to invite him. Better do it as soon as possible, ne?"

"You're right." Cody stood up from his chair and headed to his room to phone his boyfriend.

"Ahh young love..." The old one said.

"Did you say something Dad?" His daughter queried from the kitchen.

"Huh? I said I want a dove." Mrs.Hida frowned at that. What was he talking about. She sighed, he must have said something to Cody and he didn't want her to know about it... Sometimes her father was just plain weird.

* * * *

Meanwhile at the Ichijouji apartment with Wormmon and Ken, still at the dinning table....

"What an interesting day you had Wormmon." Mrs.Ichijouji said after the green haired boy finished. Just as Mr.Ichijouji was about to say something the phone rang. "Oh, I'll get that." Mrs.Ichijouji announced. She got up and hurried to the phone and answered.

"Hello? Ichijouji residence, oh, ok, just a moment please." She put the receiver down so the person on the other end couldn't hear her talking. "Ken honey, theres someone on the phone for you." Ken didn't even flinch when she called him. He was still in the same position he was in earlier, his hands on each side of his face hovering over his untouched food. "It's Davis."

_'Davis?'_ At the sound of that name, Ken was up in a flash and picked up the phone. "Hi Davis." He greeted hastily. Probably a bit too hastily in some peoples opinion. "Huh? That's great news you won that contest. What was your prize? Huh uh... A meal at 'The Concorde'? Wow, that a really chic place. What? You want me to come?" Ken's heart skipped a beat. _'Why does he want me to come? What does this mean...' _Ken almost didn't hear Davis' reply. "Oh, because I 've got class and you don't want to make a fool out of yourself. So will I come? Euh... Sure! I'll come. Ok, Ok, huh uh, ok. Well bye bye, see ya tomorrow at the restaurant." Ken hung the phone up and returned to his place._ 'See, we're just friends, he is inviting me because I have class...'_ Ken told himself as he sat down.

"So you are going out with Davis tomorrow?" Ken nodded at his mother. He is getting out of the house, so he is going out. Just so happens that Davis is getting out of the house at the same time, and going at the same place, so yes, he is going out with Davis. "To 'The Concorde' right? That's a nice place. Really romantic!" What was she implying? It wasn't a date right?..._ 'It isn't a date!'_ Ken thought '_Or was it?'_ Again, the blue haired one was totally confused. He kept thinking about his situation.

The phone rang again. This time, Wormmon got up and answered it. "Hello, Ichijouji residence, Wormmon speaking."

"Hi Wormmon, it's Cody" The person on the phone said.

"Hi Cody!" Wormmon greeted happily.

" Hey, Wormmon, what do you say we go to eat at a restaurant tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Sure? Where?"

"Euh..well, TK told me about a nice restaurant. It's called 'The Concorde' and--" The boy on the phone couldn't finish his phrase because Wormmon cut him off.

" 'The Concorde'? You know Ken and Davis are going there tomorrow. What do you say we go on one of those double dates?"

"Euh... Well, I was kinda thinking we could go alone if you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind. So tomorrow evening we'll meet each other there?"

"Yeah, well I have to leave the phone, my mom is waiting for a call. Bye Wormmon" Cody was about to hang up when Wormmon called back to him.

"Hey, Cody...Humm.. I...I..." Cody was all ears to what his boyfriend might say. Was this same three words Cody wanted so much to say? "I bid you a good sleep, see ya" Wormmon said quickly. He hung up just afterwards, looking at the phone for a couple of seconds. "Drats, choked again." Wormmon sighed and want to his chair and started to eat the rest of is supper.

"So you too are going to 'The Concorde' tomorrow?" Amai asked. Wormmon nodded. "Aww... My boys are growing up so fast!" She said almost with tears in her eyes.(A/N: Remember, Mrs.Ichijouji adopted Wormmon, and well she takes him as her son. Oh, plus in this fic Sam never existed, okay?)

The Ichijoujis continued their supper, except Ken, who was still not touching his food, thinking about tomorrow. Was it a date or simply two friends going to a very romantic restaurant....

* * * *

Meanwhile at the park with Joe and Izzy...

...

...

You know what, I promised Loco never over NC-17, so I'll skip it... (Loconik Digi: On the NC-17 subject, I always wondered, if a 14 year old writes NC-17, are they still allowed to read it? ^_^) (-_-;; I'm 15....)

* * * *

Meanwhile in TK's apartment...

TK entered his apartment after the encounter with Yolei. He saw his mom on the couch watching TV. Probably one of her ridiculous soap operas that she always recorded. Those things were screwed up. Like stuff like that ever happens in real life...

"So did you ask Yolei for forgiveness?" His mother called to him as he tried to slip past her without getting noticed, fearing she would ask that question.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good boy. Yolei is a nice girl. You've been..."

"A bad boyfriend. I know, I know. Can I go to my room now and sleep?" He questioned.

"Sure, you can go now." TK turned and left the room towards his and prepared himself for the next day.

* * * *

Meanwhile at the Kamiya apartment...

"So anyways Mom, tomorrow I'm going to 'The Concorde' with Matt so I won't be eating supper." Kari said to her mother, explaining why she wouldn't be eating at home.

"I understand. Too bad thought, I'm making my meatless meat loaf." Mrs.Kamiya said to her daughter. Kari faked a disappointed smile.

"Aww too bad... Well anyways, I think I should probably go to bed now."

"Okay dear" The brown haired girl headed towards the bedroom she shared with her brother. Speaking of her brother, there he was playing some video game.

"Hi Tai." She greeted. "Where were you, I haven't seen you in a while." (A/N: Yeah Tai, where were you? ...Oh right, I was to lazy to put him in... Same goes for Sora and Mimi...)Tai didn't answer her, instead he kept playing his video game.... "Fine Tai, ignore me and continue playing Chrono Cross. Well good night." She waited to see if he was going to acknowledge her, but seeing he wasn't, she climbed into her bed ready for a good nights rest.

* * * *

Meanwhile at the Ishida apartment...

"Zzzz....Zzzzz..." Seems the people there are already sleeping...

* * * *

Meanwhile at the Inoue apartment...

"Well Yolei, you could wear a nice blue dress... I saw one in the store the other day, it looked lovely." Yolei's older sister said.

"Are you talking about the one that was half-price? That was a really nice dress, but one of my friends bought it." Yolei's other sister said.

"Well, I think Yolei would look marvellous in a simple white dress. Let her hair down and with a couple of flowers and hairpins she would look like an angel!" Mrs.Inoue exclaimed. Yolei didn't know which suggestion was the best. The Inoue continued to talk about clothing items till they thought it would he a good time to go to bed...

* * * *

Meanwhile, in the Hida apartment...

"I hope everything is going to go fine tomorrow..." Cody said to his grandpa.

"I'm sure it will go perfectly fine." His grandpa reassured. "I'm giving you my word for it. Now young one, it's late and you should go to bed now if you want to be in good shape tomorrow."

"Okay, good night grandpa.." Cody headed towards his room, already prepared to go to sleep. He just wished he would be able to, considering that he was pretty nervous and all.

* * * *

Meanwhile, at the Ichijouji apartment...

"Well good night Ken." Wormmon wished from the top bunk that he was lying on, above the other boy, lying in a bunk placed perpendicular under the higher one to allow access outside by the patio door.

Ken didn't reply because he was still thinking about Davis.... 'But what if we are a couple and I asked him, he'll get mad and break up, but if you weren't a couple, that could ruin our friendship...'

"I said good night Ken, now go to sleep." Wormmon ordered turning the switch that was located just next to him. Even with the light close, Ken's eyes were wide open, still wondering...

* * * *

Morning came upon the land, waking all the inhabitants there. Slowly one by one, everybody started to do their routine of the morning to prepare themselves to go to work or school (or in Yolei and her families case, going shopping...) on that Friday.

The day passed like any other day. Hanging out with your friends, having fun, trying not to get in trouble with that teacher. Just your average day. Some of the old digidestined met with the new generation... Geez, already up to the fourth batch of those. Always out with the old and in with the new with being heroes wasn't it these days? In short, that was how the day was spent.

Soon, it came upon the time to go with what they had planned to do for the evening and that was...Gasp! Almost everyone had planned to go to 'The Concorde'! What a coincidence! Anyways, it was already the evening and some people where already there.

Ken and Wormmon arrived at the expensive restaurant. Wormmon looked around and whistled. "This is quite a nice place..." He commented feeling a bit shy seeing everybody in a tux or other style of clothing suitable for this kind of place. He did feel a bit self-conscious about his bright red and orange sweater with his jeans. Ken himself was looking very imposing with his black suit. Again, Wormmon looked around the place... Really , really nice.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said behind the two boys. They both turned around to see none other than Davis Motomiya wearing a very nice looking reddish brown vest with a black tie. "Hey Ken, You look nice." Simple compliment, true, but for the genius it wasn't. He had to analyse in minute detail what the hell he meant by that. Davis then took Ken's hand and dragged him, telling their table was over there, leaving Wormmon alone, but not for that long because a host come over to him saying that a person was already waiting for him in one of the booths.

_'Humm...seems Cody was already here...' _Wormmon thought as he was brought over to Cody.

Cody was sitting in a booth next to a window. He had an awe inspiring vista from his seat.. It was magnificent. The sun was almost gone, but there still was a bit left and it made the scenery incredible.

"Hey Cody." A familiar voice said. He turned round to see the face of his boyfriend. Gawd he was cute! The lighting made him even more cute. His aqua coloured eyes almost glowed.

"Hi Wormmon... Euh take a seat.." The brown hared boy motioned to the place in front of him. Wormmon did as asked. The green haired one took a look outside. It was breath taking...Then he brought his gaze to Cody... He sure looked handsome there... He hadn't changed that much over the years... His hair was the same except that it was a little longer at the bottom and there were a few misplaced spikes on the top, but instead of that, his hair was the same... He had also grown in height, like everybody does during a spurt of course. And finally, his eyes. His eyes held the exact same look. The look of knowledge and reliability. Those marvellous emerald green eyes...

"You look great." Wormmon said.

"Thanks, you too..." Cody wised as he looked at him. (A/N:... Since when did I become this tacky? *Sigh* Anyways...)

"This is a very nice place. The view is breath taking isn't it?" The green haired boy asked while looking outside. True, it was breath taking.... The sun had set, only a few rays managed to escape the land before disappearing... Both boys continued to watch outside, till the light was completely gone. A few stars poked out from their hiding spot during the day... Everything was so splendid...

Cody turned his head from the scenery. "Wormmon?" The other boy brought his gaze to his speaker and let a small sound to show he was listening... "I've been meaning to tell you, I lo--"

"TAKERU TAIKASHI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" Both Wormmon and Cody whipped their head towards the yell. They, of course, had already ascertained that it was their friend Yolei who had screamed like that and who was making a huge scene. No one can scream like she can... "You bring me here to this restaurant to ask for forgiveness then you go and call me Mimi!!" The lavender girl ran out of the restaurant in a hurry. Her boyfriend, TK, was a bit stunned but got over it and went after her with a plate of spaghetti on his head...

"What was that about?" Wormmon asked as he looked at the scene. "Why was Yolei so mad that TK got her name wrong... Everybody does that once in a while." Cody shrugged and sighed.

"Better not get involved in it..." After things had calmed down a bit, a waiter came and took their orders. They were silent while waiting for their order, mostly because they felt a bit out of place in this kind of place, it seemed almost like people were looking at them... Luckily, the table behind them had asked for the violinist to play a piece of music. The marvels of the music made Wormmon feel funny inside. As he listened to the beautiful notes, he felt a surge of love in his veins...

"Cody?" He called to his boyfriend who raised his head to meet his love filled eyes. "I lo--" As Wormmon was about to say it, someone yelled and interrupted him.

"KARI, I'M GOING ON TOUR AND YOU CANT STOP ME!" A blond haired boy said, well, yelled.

_'Are they still fighting about that' _Wormmon wondered. Kari replied to his yell, and they continue to argue more and more. Two security guards came in to separate the bickering couple, but as that was happening, another problem arose.

"I can't believe you just asked me if we were a couple!!" Yelled Davis as he backed away from Ken.

"So does that mean we're not a couple?" Ken asked. Davis looked at him shocked.

"Oh my God, this is not happening. I can't believe you don't know!"

"Euh... Was that a yes or a no?" Ken queried trying to get a straight answer.

"What do you think!!!" Davis screamed at the totally confused boy.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you..." Pleaded Ken to his friend, or boyfriend, whatever... The mahogany eyed boy was about to answer when out of the closet where coats were stored fell two half naked men, one with red hair and the other with blue....

"Mental note, public places are best when they are deserted like the park at night..." The red haired one whispered to the other one...

Cody and Wormmon all witnessed these scenes... Why did it happen to be all their friends making the ruckus? Why? Tears started to form in Wormmon eyes, he was just about to say it, but then got interrupted. He was very upset and started to cry, loudly.

The guards didn't know what to do, there was so many activities going on they didn't know where to start... All of the people making the scene never took notice of the others and continued on in their own world, not caring about the other patrons...A girl and her boyfriend are screaming at each other because one wants to put his career before her, two other guys are fighting because one of them doesn't know if they are a couple or not. And then there are the two grown men naked arguing about where and when they should 'do it'. And finally, a boy was crying his eyes out because he was interrupted...

This could make anybody snap. And it did. The boy next to the one crying hit his palms on the surface of the table making a huge snapping sound getting everyone's attention. A vein was throbbing on his forehead and it looked like it wanted to explode.

"STOP IT EVERYBODY!!!!" He yelled. It was so uncommon for him to act that way that his friends stopped what they been doing to stare at him, and because it was only his friends who were causing trouble, all the restaurant was listening to him. "I came to this restaurant because it's one of the best there is, because it's calm and romantic and this is what I get!!! I wanted this to be perfect because I wanted to say to my boyfriend that I love him!!" Wormmon looked up at Cody as he said that.

"Really?" He asked. Cody nodded and sat back down again taking the hands of his love in his.

"Yes, I mean it from the bottom of my heart Wormmon. I love you." The tears that were in Wormmon eyes transformed into tears of joy.

"I love you too Cody." Joy was starting to escape from Cody as well. They lent forward and eliminated the space between their lips to close in for a kiss. Everyone was silent as the moment of love was shared, but when it ended everybody clapped and cheered for the couple. Both of them blushed and decided that it would be best if they left the restaurant before the moment was ruined.

As things calmed down, a lot of couples left the tattered restaurant. It seemed that the only people left where the trouble makers.

"You know what?" The glasses wearing boy said to the others. "I'm going to get dressed." He headed towards the closet.

"Me too..." His boyfriend said as he followed him in there.

"You know that was quite an event there." The girl of the group said to the others. "Matt, I'm sorry for what I said, I was being selfish. Can you forgive me?" He nodded to her.

"Of course dear, now we'd better leave before some cops arrive or something." He put his arm over her shoulders and led her out of the restaurant. Only two people were left, well if you don't count the two in the closet who were supposed to be getting dressed...

"Hey Davis?" Ken asked.

"Yeah?" The other boy answered.

"Are we a couple?" Davis looked at him and sighed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end!

Yes, I'm cutting it like that. You make the decision on whether they are a couple or not. Why don't I make it? Well because, I don't know ^_^;;;.

Anyways, this was placed about 5-6-7 years after Changing Appearance. I'm not quite sure, but they are old enough... Oh, speaking of Changing Appearance, I thank everyone that reviewed it, like I do always of course.

  * Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady 
  * Taitofan 
  * Sidra Astro 
  * Daikari-chan 
  * Ascot no miko (You are Kyra right? Why did you change your name? Took me a while to figure who you were...) 
  * Lu Baihu 
  * kensuke (Is Anastasia really own by Fox? I had no idea, thanks for telling me) 
  * Seiitsu 
  * Auquarius 
  * Kazuka
  * kindoftroubleistayoutof 
  * Selena 
  * Jennifer
  * BeyondRobin

Well, I thank all of you people, but mostly, Loconik Digi who edited this. Oh and Loco, sorry to put you through that much Jyoushiro, and the mental image of what they might have done in the park ^_^;;; I'm sorry, I know, I'm evil!!(Loconik Digi: Why is Joe even in this fic....he should be burned!!! ^_^ ) Oh, if some of you are wondering how Human-Wormmon looks like, why don't you come and see him on my web page? I made a picture of him, younger and older.(or course the older one isn't posted yet...) Here is the address of my Web Page.

[http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html][2]

Please come and see it, but before, I would like you to review me.

Well bye bye

- Geneviève

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=125047
   [2]: http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html



End file.
